


I'd lie and say that you were mine

by homoseokual



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoseokual/pseuds/homoseokual
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and just got to posting it here. It's just some good ol' craquaria I conjured up when i was in a weird mood so i hope you guys like it!Inspired by the song LIES - JANE XO





	I'd lie and say that you were mine

**_/ Oh it drives me mad,_ **

**_You’re the best I never had /_ **

Cracker watched from amongst the crown, hidden in plain sight, standing out while simultaneously blending in, watching as Aquaria continued to perform her heart out on stage, her face holding a look of concentration and excitement, a layer of sweat masking her face, making her glisten more than before when the light hit her face. It made her look angelic, purer than the whitest snow even.

Aquaria continued to perform, completely murdering the stage and capturing the hearts of the crowd in front of her, who collectively yet individually demanded attention from the being in front of them. A being who was worthy of all the praise in the world and so much more. A being who could be described with a countless words, words that Cracker had used so many times that she began coining phrases to describe Aquaria.

Cracker made her way backstage, draping herself across the sofa in Aquaria’s dressing room, waiting for the Italian beauty to come and grace Cracker with her presence. Cracker kept her eyes closed, losing herself in the faint sound of music that could be heard from where she was, followed by an eruption of cheers so loud, they could have drowned out an actual eruption. She hear the sound of a door opening and closing a few seconds later, followed the the sharp sound of Aquaria’s heels hitting the floor, each step sounding like it was made with a million calculations beforehand. Cracker felt a body settle on top of her, and her chin slightly being lifted by an all too familiar hand, one that was possibly cut and carved by god himself.

“Max, they loved me…” Aquaria breather, exhaustion and exhillieration both evident in her voice, placing a small kiss on Cracker’s jaw and setting her head down in the valley of Cracker’s shoulder.

_‘Who wouldn’t?’_ Cracker thought as she opened her eyes, letting them fall on the figure currently seated on top of her.

“You looked like a billion couldn’t afford you” Cracker murmured, causing Aquaria to lift her head, flashing a smile so bright it would have been able to blind a room full of people. Cracker returned it with a smile of her own, grasping Aquaria’s jaw softly, pulling the younger queen down towards her before their lips met in a soft but powerful kiss.

**_/ But I always had you through the night._ **

**_Did I go too far?_ **

**_If I did then I was wrong /_ **

Giovanni had woken up much before sunrise, letting his eyes scan over a room he had seen many times before, taking in every cut and corner for the hundredth time before he finally let his eyes fall onto the sleeping figure next to him.

Max lay there in all his glory, hair completely disheveled, lips slightly parted, his body steadily rising and falling with every breath he took, arm still firmly wrapped around Giovanni’s torso. He was at his most vulnerable and only Giovanni got to witness it. Giovanni felt himself lean into Max and he did nothing to try and stop himself.

Had it been anyone else, Giovanni would have probably got up and left a while ago, going on with his day, not giving a second thought to the previous nights incidents, but.. this was Max. Max was different, special, like a diamond amongst sand or a bird amongst dogs, and all Giovanni could do was stare. Stare at this beautiful man in front of him, not saying a word, too scared to rip through the silence.

And when the sunlight made its way through the windows, hitting Maxwell’s face in all the right areas, Giovanni swore no one could get any more beautiful. The sunlight made Max’ hair look like the finest of whiskey, his cheekbones shone and stood out and there was a perfect balance of light and shadow falling on his jawline.

Yet, the moment Max opened his eyes, Giovanni shut his, catching only a glimpse of the golden brown pools he would so desperately love to take a dip in.

“Well good morning to you too…” Max said and chuckled.

Max almost removed his arm from around Giovanni before noticing how the younger man was so contently tucked into his side, instead choosing to hold Giovanni tighter, earning a happy sigh from the younger man, his smile not going unnoticed by Max.

**_/ Should’ve known this happens everytime_ **

**_When I thought we were just warming up you were turning so cold /_ **

Max barely bothered getting ready tonight. Why would he? He choose to show up at the club in an old sweatshirt and a pair of baggy pants. Why should he make the effort? The pain of eyes that once searched the crowd just for him now avoided his face like the plague, numbers that were performed solely for him were now scrapped from performances entirely.

Max hadn’t slept in days, dark circles beginning to reside under his eyes and a growing beard made it completely evident. His attitude becoming increasingly lethargic and the personality was withering away, bit by bit, like a dandelion in the wind. All he could think about was  _Aquaria and Giovanni. Giovanni and Aquaria._

The one person who made these nights, these shows worthwhile. The one person who could turn bad days around with so much as a smile, making his entire day worth it when he caught so much as a glimpse of her.  _Aquaria and Giovanni_

The one person he confided in, trusted, opened up to. The one person that knew every inch of his body and personality, the story behind every knick, scar and bad memory. The one person who he would call on sleepless nights, when he let his mind fill up with the darkest of thoughts.  _Giovanni and Aquaria._

And when they did finally make eye contact, all Max could read was a split second of pain and regret before they vanished, leaving Aquaria’s eyes stone cold again.

**_/ If I think I’m in love,_ **

**_I’m the only one who’ll ever know /_ **

8 months. 32 Weeks. 224 Days. 5376 Hours. Yet Giovanni kept refreshing his screen. His purpose? He wasn’t sure, he was waiting for the reply he knew would never come but the reply he so badly wanted. A drunk text, an accidental text, hell, even a text from Max saying how much he loathed Giovanni would has satisfied his urges and maybe even calmed his mind down a bit. But nothing ever showed up apart from the message that begun to haunt his life. The message that ended years worth of friendship. The message that ended one of the best relationships Giovanni ever had, and he besmirched it all with one text.  _Miz Cracker and Maxwell. Maxwell and Miz Cracker._

_‘ I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore, we can’t see each other. This whole age gap thing isn’t working and it just feels weird because people are starting to talk about it. We can’t continue, I’m sorry… ’_

He read it once, twice, everyday from the day he sent it, and he broke on the inside every time he read it. He wanted to fix it, oh, he desperately wanted to fix it and if he could go back in time, he never would have sent the message at all. All he could think about was how much pain he must have cause to the one person he really, truly loved.  _Miz Cracker and Maxwell._

Giovanni wanted something to happen, something to get the back to the way they were before, all smiles and laughs. He was willing to do anything. Willing. Would he ever actually give in? This was the only question he didn’t have the answer to because where will plays a role, ego completely overpowers it. All he knew was he wanted Maxwell to come back.  _Maxwell and Miz Cracker._

**_/ Well maybe it was in my mind,_ **

**_And if I ever told a lie,_ **

**_I’d lie and say that you were mine /_ **

_Aquaria and Miz Cracker._ Two names that flew off the tongue like birds of a feather now rolled off like spikes form the porcupine. Two names that once held love now held spite and vengeance.

_Miz Cracker and Aquaria._ Two names that were always seen together on any poster for any event now barely even wanted to be associated with each other, like two outcasted lions of a pride.

_Max and Giovanni._ Two people who were inseparable, joined at the hip as others would say, rarely being seen without each others company, now completely stayed away from each other as if they would suffer an allergic reaction if they got too close.

_Giovanni and Max._  Two people who told each other everything, from stupid mistakes, their darkest secrets and deepest desires, countless nights spent where one would take care of the other all vanished, like a cloud of smoke.

These were two people who loved each other, so much so that they broke each other. Two people who’s burning passion for each other burned them out on the inside. Two people who experienced the world with each other like they had never before… and they would give anything up to do it again.

**_/ Yeah you started this,_ **

**_Took me down and I gave in /_ **

Aquaria kept look over at the mirror, stealing glances of Miz Cracker whenever she could. The two hadn’t seen each other in almost a year and Aquaria found Cracker’s presence to be inviting yet overwhelming at the same time and she hated it. She hated that she felt this way around someone she loved. She hated that she couldn’t even bring herself to turn towards Miz Cracker. She hated that she was the one that made it this way.

“That wig doesn’t suit you girl…” Aquaria said, letting out a dry chuckle, hoping to lighten the air a bit.

“It doesn’t, doesn’t it?” Cracker replied softly, looking into the mirror and then at her feet.

“You’re losing your touch, maybe you should find another job…” Aquaria replied quickly, barely registering what Cracker had said.

“You’re probably right, I don’t know what I’m trying to achieve here…” Cracker said, starting to take her wig off, still not looking up, choosing to focus on the ground instead.

“Yeah- Wait what?”

“I said you’re right. I can’t even do my own job properly. I can’t style my wigs like I used to, my performances are lacklustre, my makeup isnt even mine anymore apparently. I don’t even know what I’m still trying to achieve. I mean, people are obviously tired of me, I don’t know why I still try, I’m just not good enough!.”

“Max, you’re good enough-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Gio,” Cracker spat, making Aquaria wince, “If I was, why would you suddenly leave? Because I wasn’t good enough for you, right? Was I really that bad? Was it really that bad to be associated with me? What was it, because clearly something about me wasn’t good enough for you if you choose to end it, because ‘people talked about us.’ Nothing I do is ever good enough for anyone anymore, not even myself!”

Aquaria just sat there shocked, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. What Cracker just said had hit her hard, but nothing as hard as the last line, and the next thing she knew, she had engulfed the smaller queen in her arms. Miz Cracker was silently crying, staining Aquaria’s shirt, but her shirt was the least of her worries at the moment. Aquaria looked at the trembling figure in her arms as if Cracker could change the alignment of the planets at will, as if the being in her arms had single handedly created the universe as they knew it, and she began rubbing soothing circles into Cracker’s back, whispering strings of  _‘You’re always good enough’_  into her ear until Cracker eventually fell asleep, Aquaria still holding her like her life depended on it.

The two missed their performances and appearances, only being found by club staff at the end of the night, and neither of them could have been happier.

**_/ Said it’s over now you’re all over me /_ **

Max lay across the sofa, Giovanni sprawled on top of him, with a blanket draped over them. Giovanni’s head lay on Maxwell’s chest and his arms were clasped around the older man’s torso. Max ran his fingers through Giovanni’s hair with one hand, the other drawing various patterns on Giovanni’s back, as the two continued to lie there in a comfortable silence, reruns of FRIENDS playing softly in the background.

They shifted only once so that Max was sat upright with Giovanni sitting against him, the younger man’s back to Maxwell’s chest. Max began humming, small vibrations travelling through his body, making Giovanni lean into his touch even more, as if Max was a drug and Giovanni couldn’t help but get addicted. Max snaked his arms around Giovanni, protectively holding him and looking at him as if he single handedly put all the stars in the sky.

“You know Gio,” Max started to say, earning a small hum from Giovanni, “If I ever told a lie, I’d lie and say that you were mine.”

“Doesn’t have to be a lie…”

“No?” Max said, looking down at Giovanni who was looking back at him with soft eyes.

“No.” Giovanni replied, leaning forward and sealing their conversation with a kiss.


End file.
